The Sickness Returns Chap 2
by 101silentpain
Summary: part two -


The Doctor sat up rigidly and looked in terror at lily. "Did you touch my blood?" he asked very fearfully. "n no i..i' lilly stammered 'i didnt'. he visibly loosened and sank back into his pillow.

"What do you mean by..um..it's bacK?" lily asked questioningly.

"the sickness. i thought we had made it through and it was fine because it's been over a month but i suppose it was waiting for my defenses to be down like they were in the snow earlier and it just attakced.' he said sadly.

"There was never this much blood before though" Lily said to him "are you sure it's what this is?" he nodded 'its come back with a vengence " he said. "Stay away from me." he said lurching out of the bed. "i dont want you to get sick."

Lily took a gentle step back, her wings quivering with fear and worry. he pushed open a door that blended into the wall and pulled out a fresh sheet which he wrapped around his face as a makeshift mask he wrapped around his face to cover his nose and mouth to stop the blood that was coming out of it.

"I'll go down and make you some soup come down with me okay?' Lily said waling out of the room and into the hall.

"I'm not hungry." the Doctor grumbled. "Don't give me that again!" Lily said angrily to him. 'you're going to eat something. i dont really even think this is the same thing. there is to much blood for it to be the same."

The Doctor rolled his eyes at her, but followed her down the stairs to the kitchen nonetheless.

"I told you not-" Salsa started as he saw her entering the kitchen with her but he stopped when he saw the white wrap around doctors face. "What is that? " he asked questioningly nodding to the wrap. "i'm sick again stay away from me" the doctor said although it was muffled because of his bandage.

"here salsa." lily said hoofing him the supplies for the soup "I'm going to go call a friend to come help you doctor okay."

He nodded grudgingly as she left.

lilly pulled the phone out of the counsel and dialed her friends number. "Pen Weaver?" she asked quietly into the phone, tugging anxiously on the cord to the phone with her hoof. the other line was silent for a moment before the answer came back: "yes?"

"the doctor's sick again, can you come to the tardis please?' lily whispered into the phone microphone.

"i'll be on my way right after this last patient, okay. then my shift ends."

"thank you." lilly said gratefully as she put the reciever back down into the counsol.

she went back into the kitchen to help the doctor and salsa make soup. salsa looked very worried for the doctor and the doctor was telling him it was alright. salsa started burning something on the stove and yelped as he pulled off the vegetables that he had been roasting for himself. "Here" Lily said taking the pan from him and gently nudging him aside to make the soup. "the vegetables will be fine dont worry just a little crispy."

"okay. Salsa said, pleased. He took the pan and poured the vegetables into a plate and then sat down to eat. Lily poured vegatable broth into a pot and then dropped some vegetables in the pot and left it to boil while she made tea.

They heard the tardis door open soon after and Pen Weaver stuck her head in. She looked tired and slightly rumpled and she was still wearing her work clothes. "Lilly?" she asked, coming into the kitchen. Her soft pink mane was tumbling down around her horn and her sleek purple coat glistened underneath her nurse clothes.

"oh thank goodness you are here!" lily exclaimed, trotting over to her. The doctor is sick". She motioned to him. He had fallen asleep at the table and the bandage around his mouth was beginning to turn red with his blood. "is he bleeding from his mouth?" Pen weaver asked, pulling a chair up next to him and examining his sleeping form with her bright blue eyes. "Apparently, yes... he thinks its the disease he had before but he never bled like this." Lily said.

"May I?" Pen Weaver asked motioning waking him up. "Yes you can" Lily said.

"I'm going to go clean his bed from the blood." salsa said sadly. He was worried about his friend. lily nodded. "Okay she said.

Pen Weaver gently shook the doctor awake. his head shot up as fast as a mouse running from a cat. "it's okay" pen Weaver said soothingly to him as she pulled out her stethoscope and listened to his hearts. "Both seem to be beating just fine, which is good." she said aprovingly. "Here, lemme just remove this for-" she began reaching towards the bandage wrapped around his mouth but he pushed back har don the table and his chair fell backwards leaving him sprawled on the floor.

"Doctor!" lily said worriedly.

"it's okay." pen weaver said kindly, helping him to stand again and pull his chair up. "here, sit down. I'm going to take off the bandage now." she said slowly and gently reaching for it. "if you touch my blood you have a 99 percent chance of catching this he said warningly as she pulled the bandage away from his mouth.

"Ahh, there we go right?" Pen Weaver said gently to him as if he were a child. she pulled out of her medicine bag a thermometer and pushed it into his unwilling mouth.

both she and lilly watched in shock as the red juice went over 150 degrees. "oh my..." she said worriedly and she pulled it out again and placed it on the discarded bandage lying on the table.

"get him some water." Pen weaver instructed lily. lily nodded and ran to get water. Pen weaver pulled her stethoscop out again and pushed the cold metal onto his back. "take a deep breath for me"

He complied after a moment. She moved it to the front of his chest and asked him to repeat and he complied again. his breaths were rattled and noisy. lily returned with water and she hoofed it to the doctor, who only set it on the table. pen weaver's mouth dropped as she looked to lily.

"His lungs are filling with blood. He needs to go to a hospital. Immediatly.


End file.
